Galaxeria and Felix
by ElvenRider27
Summary: The Riders have grown in numbers by two, and all the eggs have gone missing. The youngest Rider, Felix, has lots to learn, but no time to learn in. Can she learn quickly, battle fate, keep herself-her best friend-her dragon and those she needs and loves all safe, and even run against time itself? Felix has a tough fortune to read. Can she fight to win her battles?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello Readers, this is my first story! I read an amazing story on here and got the idea where the characters talk at the start :D. Thank you, unknown person! There will be more characters in it.

Murtagh: Get on with it!

Galbatorix: Agreed.

Me: I don't like either of you, so nah.

Arya: Alright, let's get going!

Eragon: Definitely!

Me: Oh, really? Well, alright then. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Fallen-To Recover?

Felix growled and lunged at Eragon Shadeslayer, hoping to tear out his heart. However, he was too quick and he dodged the attack.

"You can change, Felix" he sighed. "I know it's not your fault" Felix looked at him angrily. No, it wasn't her fault that she had been strolling through the woods with her dragon and a Shade had come out and taken over her mind. Of course it wasn't.

"I was useless, pointless and fragile. Unlike you, who gets a lovely dragon and people coo over when he walks past those people! When I walk past people, they normally scream and hide in their houses" Felix hissed. Eragon sighed.

"I understand" he muttered.

"No! No you don't!" Felix cried. "Can't you see? I want to change! I do!"

"Then try!" Eragon replied. Felix turned around and saw her best friend, the one who had trained with her when they were younger, Felicity, cornered by the Urgals she was controlling. Letting out a cry of fear, Felix dropped to her knees hopelessly. Closing her eyes tightly, she thought of Felicity, dead because of her. Taking a deep breath, Felix pushed the Shade out of her mind. It took a lot of mental energy, but she kept on persisting until the Shade was out of her mind completely. There was a flash of colours as her eye colour turned back to the colour of the galaxy. Smiling, she opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Eragon-elda. My life is back on track" she laughed. Still grinning, she turned around to Felicity-who was still cornered by the Urgals-and she pulled out her sword, Rerallena, the blade was the perfect match of the scales on Galaxeria's back, although she wished more than anything to have Eragon's sword, Brisingr. Letting out a fierce war-cry, she ran to her best friend, stabbing and brutally wounding the surprised Urgals. Felix laughed as she embraced her best friend.

"Felix! I missed you!" laughed Felicity.

"Aye, as I did for you. Where is Orelda?" Felix smiled back.

"Uh...well...fighting your dragon..?" Felicity stuttered, face turning stern.

_Galaxeria! Retreat! Couldn't you feel the Shade's bond disappear? Galaxeria? _Felix gasped. She felt no mind. Hearing a loud crash coming from the field, she cried as she saw a mass of galaxy blue. "Galaxeria!" Felix screamed out loud. Felicity whipped around and looked up to see a wavering indigo dragon hovering above Galaxeria. Eragon's face went blank, then his beautiful sapphire of a dragon came flapping toward him. She recoiled at the sight of Felix, but landed unsurely next to her Rider as he beckoned. She glared at Felix and Eragon smiled.

"She's good. The Shade is gone" he assured her. Felix dipped her head, as did Saphira.

_Aye, you did it, young one._ Saphira hummed.

"I would not have been able to if not for your Rider, Saphira-elda" Felix replied. "Can we please worry about my dragon now?!"

"Of course" Eragon replied. "Saphira, can you carry all of us?"

_It's worth a try. _Saphira shrugged.

"I'll run" muttered Felix. Felicity and Eragon took off on Saphira and Felix ran. When they all got to Galaxeria, Felix howled, fell to her knees and cowered over the body of her beautiful dragon.

Me: That's the first chapter; Would you like me to write more?

Arya: Well, I wasn't in it, so I really have no opinion

Firnen: _Me neither._

Eragon: Stop whining.

Arya: Just because you have students!

Eragon: And you have Du Weldenvarden! Right, ElvenRider27?

Me: Ermmm...maybe? Well, please review and I'll see you next chapter. This could get brutal.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again, Readers! I was so excited to be a part of this website so I'll write as many chapters as I can during the days I'm free.

Arya: I better be in this story.

Me: I'll squish you in at some point, don't fret.

Eragon: Yes, Arya. Don't fret.

Arya: Shut up.

Saphira: _Immature. Both of you be quiet or I'll cook you both into a crisp. That's with Firnen's help, Arya. _

Arya: Right.

Me: I have a better chance of destroying your whole, entire life, Arya. Don't get too bossy.

Arya: Uh-oh. I'll be quiet now.

Eragon: Me too...

Me: Here's the chapter!

Chapter 2: Recoveries Over Hatred

Felix sobbed as her healing didn't work.

"Don't just stand there like pointless idiots! Help!" Felix cried.

"I'm not sure..?" Eragon muttered.

"Not sure of what?" Felix asked.

"I'm not sure if-" Eragon started, but the sound of a dragon landing cut him off. Felix yelled, pulled out her sword and sprinted to Oredas. Oredas flinched as Felix refrained from putting her sword right through his indigo head.

"You are so lucky that your Rider is my best friend. I don't want her going through the pain I am" Felix hissed.

"Felix!" Eragon exclaimed.

"What?" Felix asked.

"Your dragon isn't dead. She's just...injured...badly" Eragon said. Felix dropped her sword and fell to her knees in front of her dragon, a flicker of hope dancing in her eyes.

"Are you guys going to help me, or watch me?" Felix sighed. They nodded and knelt next to her. All muttering the incantation, Galaxeria hummed softly. Felix laughed and hugged the neck of her dragon. Saphira growled and stared at Galaxeria.

_Something's wrong. Eragon, we need to get them away from her. Now! _Saphira shouted. Felix heard it and backed away from her dragon slowly. Felicity grabbed her hand and pulled her away, quicker.

"Felix, come on!" Felicity hissed. Felix shook her hand out of Felicity's grip. Tilting her head on one side, she stared at her dragon's face. Galaxeria's eyes had turned golden and her teeth were bared in hatred. Taking a step closer to her dragon, Saphira growled again.

_Get away from her, Felix! Something is terribly wrong! _Saphira growled. Felix walked closer to her dragon, yet kept a reasonable distance between them.

"Felix!" Eragon yelled. Felix turned around to look at him.

"What?" she growled.

"Didn't you hear Saphira? Come back here!" he snapped. Felix shook her head and reached her hand out to Galaxeria's face. The dragon smelled her palm. Galaxeria blew a ring of fire toward Felix. Felix's wards protected her, and she knew they were there, yet she still flinched. "You're still a young Rider, Felix. Back!"

"Eragon-elda, I'm 19. How do you figure that being young?" Felix scoffed, still keeping her eyes set on her dragon. Galaxeria growled as Felix took a step closer.

"You have not completed your training yet! You are ignoring my, and Saphira's, orders!" Eragon shouted. Felix smiled and dodged a jet of flames. She sighed.

_Hey, Galaxeria. You know it's not nice to try and cook your Rider. _Felix grinned.

_What Rider? I am wild, not bonded! _Galaxeria cried.

_This Rider. _Felix sighed, holding up her palm.

_You could be any Rider, trying to trick me! _Galaxeria hissed. Snapping at Felix's palm, Galaxeria refused to speak.

"Galaxeria Midnightscales!" Eragon snapped. Galaxeria looked at Eragon, then Felix and she closed her eyes. When Galaxeria opened her eyes again, they were the same midnight colour as Felix's eyes.

_Why do you all look so frightened? What did I do? _Galaxeria asked. Felix laughed and hugged Galaxeria's neck.

_It doesn't matter. You're back!_ Felix cried.

_I left...when? _Galaxeria asked again.

_Never mind! _Felix smiled. Galaxeria roared and ejected a jet of flames. Then they all heard the sound of flapping wings and a wonderful green in the sky...

Me: So, did everyone like it?

Arya: Excuse me, but I wasn't in this.

Felix: Hey, I lost my dragon!

Me: Now you start talking. She's back, too.

Firnen: _A 'wonderful' green? Don't I deserve 'fabulous' or 'intriguing'?_

Me: Wonderful is descriptive enough.

Arya: I think that-

Me: Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey again! Sorry that I haven't posted many more chapters, I've just been wrapped up in all my homework (*cough cough*) and all my other commitments!

Arya: Uh-huh. Hurry up with the chapter.

Eragon: Be polite, Arya.

Me: Ermm, no, it's fine, Eragon. Eheh...really.

Arya: Chapter! Chop chop!

Me: Eh...alright...here's the third chapter!

Chapter 3: The Newest Friends

Shining like the sun, the green dragon landed smoothly on the dusty ground. Eragon laughed and walked over to the dragon. He placed a hand on the dragon's neck softly and it hummed.

"Weren't you due to leave Alagaesia last week? Firnen gave me an update of Saphira, said she disappeared for a few hours. You know it's not good for...them" a voice said joyfully.

"It's an elf! Felix, look, and she's-" Felicity whispered, before Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Felicity? I'm an elf, you nut" Felix giggled. They both disguised their laughing as coughing as Eragon helped the elf from the dragon.

"Hey! I can get off of my own dragon, Eragon" the elf said, causing a chaos of coughing from the two girls. The elf turned her head to the two girls, causing them to swallow and turn. "Who may these two be?" the elf asked, looking at Felicity. When she turned her head to Felix, she coughed and took a few steps back. "She's the one who attacked Du Weldenvarden, Eragon"

"It wasn't my fault, alright? I was just being who I was forced to be! Ugh!" Felix growled.

"Felix!" Eragon hissed. "Do you even know who this is?"

"Should I?" Felix replied.

"Yes! Growing up in Du-"

"Actually, I didn't. You know, when Galaxeria hatched for me, I was sort of pulled from my...erm...home?"

"Why do you stutter at the word 'home'?"

"Erm..I grew up in an orphanage, Eragon-elda"

"I remember. When I was but a princess of the age 120" the elf smiled, swinging her hand over Eragon's shoulder.

"Aye, those times. The times I believed that Morzan was my father. We were young, Arya. Aye, students-this is Arya Drottning"

"Ermmm..." both the girls chorused.

"Queen of Du Weldenvarden" Eragon sighed.

"Oh. Sorry" Felix muttered, half-curtseying. As Felicity followed suit, Felix peered over Arya and Eragon's shoulders at the green dragon. Laughing, Felicity grabbed Felix's arm and pulled her over to the dragon.

"Wow..." Felicity whispered. Arya and Eragon walked back toward Felicity and Felix.

"Go ahead, you two" Arya laughed. Felicity stretched out her hand toward the dragon and touched its' magnificent head. Felix, however, didn't seem to feel like the dragon wanted to be near her. Turning from the dragon, she ran back to Galaxeria and leaned against her neck.

_What have we done, Galaxeria? Not even the older, wisest, kind dragons want to be around me. _Felix sighed.

_I will never have a mate, either. Oredas used to be my best friend and now...he's a little funny around me, you know. I mean, I see it in Felicity's eyes when she is around you. She still talks and things like that, but she's still being a little odd. _Galaxeria replied.

_Aye, they can think what they want. At least I have you. _

_Aye, little one. _Felix climbed up onto Galaxeria's back and tightened the saddle. _Where?_

_You take me. _Felix smiled. Looking down, Felix saw Eragon curse and call Saphira. _Faster! Eragon's coming!_ Felix said, hearing Saphira take off behind them. Galaxeria was glad it was becoming dark, meaning she could zoom into the skies and not be found, matching in with the starry skies. Even that, couldn't keep Eragon from zooming up to them. Galaxeria growled and climbed higher and higher, and soon, the air was too thick for breathing levels. Galaxeria went down, quicker than ever. _You can stop now! _

_I can't!_ Galaxeria cried, flapping quickly. The ground was becoming closer and closer, and Felix closed her eyes and leaned low against Galaxeria as the ground was closer than ever...

Me: So, like the hook at this end? Bet you're hoping I'll post the next chapter soon! I can't though. Got a competition that goes for most of the day, but I guess we'll see!

Arya: I'm in it. I'm happy!

Eragon: So now it's going to be my fault if they die, hey? Make my life hell, you know. Arya would never forgive me for killing one of her subjects. Especially a young one.

Felix: I told you, I'm not young!

Me: Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello Readers! I'm proud to present...the fourth chapter!

Arya: Well, I think tha-

Eragon: Shhh.

Arya: Who are you telling to-

Felix: Shhh.

Me: Let's get on with the story..

Chapter 4: Break a Promise, Break a Heart.

The ground loomed closer and closer. Galaxeria roared and Felix struggled with the saddle.

_What are you doing? _Galaxeria asked through gritted teeth.

_Releasing myself. _Felix replied.

_What about me?_

_Don't worry. I promise, I will never leave you. _Galaxeria relaxed and let the ground become closer. Felix wrapped her arms around Galaxeria's neck and they both waited for the crash to come. It did. Yells and shouts surrounded Felix, but she felt completely lost in the dusty crater Galaxeria had made. Saphira landed next to the crater and Eragon dismounted, then everything went pitch black. When Felix opened her eyes, she was still sitting in the same spot, but without Galaxeria. She bolted upright and looked around for her. Standing up, she noticed that she was completely alone. Not a whisper in the air. She stared at her arms and legs and saw wounds, and a pulling at her left hand. She looked down at her shining, silver palm. Then a terrible scream erupted from behind the hill in the distance. Felix whipped around and dashed to the hill. Peering over it anxiously, she saw Eragon and Saphira, Arya and Firnen, Felicity and Oredas and Galaxeria standing as still as rocks, surrounded by soldiers. Suddenly, a soldier turned and looked Felix straight in the eye. She leapt over the mountain and pulled out her sword. Eragon and the others suddenly broke free of the enchantment, but they stopped moving and started backing up. Galaxeria didn't move from her spot. Felix followed their widened eyes and saw a hooded figure. The soldiers around Felix bowed to the figure as it glided closer. Felicity grabbed Felix's arm and pulled her back.

"It's Galbatorix" she hissed. Felix grinned and pulled free of Felicity's grasp. Holding her sword high in the air, Felix summoned all the energy she could get. The figure laughed a cold, chilling laugh and lowered his hood. Galbatorix was smiling in a murderous way. He put his sword to the throat of one of his soldiers that wasn't in a low bow and slit it.

"It's all of the Riders that are left. How very...thrilling. Now I can kill you all in one" he paused to wipe the blood off of his sword "swift motion" he finished.

"Sorry, I forgot how to spell your name. Was it D.U.M.B ? Or was it M.O.R.O.N? Wait, it was both" Felix chuckled. Her allies behind her gasped in horror and worry.

"How very...unpleasant. Elves are supposed to be very polite, aren't they?" Galbatorix asked.

"Yeah, and aren't kings supposed to be fair, kind... and a little nicer to his frightened soldiers?" Felix replied. Eragon pulled Felix back. "Let us finish. Please, Master"

"Be careful" Eragon hissed back, releasing her.

"If you leave her, I'll let you fly away on your dragons" Galbatorix bribed. The six huddled together and had a chat, then they all walked away.

_They must have a plan. They wouldn't leave me. Would they? _Felix asked Galaxeria. No response.

"Free my dragon and let her go. Then, it'll just be me and you" Felix snapped. Galbatorix nodded.

"Free the dragon!" he called. Galaxeria snapped out of the enchantment and raced to Felix's side.

_Go. I have this under control. _Felix whispered to Galaxeria. Galaxeria shook her head. _Please!_

_No. I would never leave you, on life or death! _Galaxeria persisted.

_Trust me. I promise, I will come back. _Felix replied. Galaxeria sighed and hummed softly.

_You must stop making promises you cannot promise. I know the others left you, but that is not a reason for you to go off and die. _She snapped, then she took off with a gust of wind. That left Felix, Galbatorix and all his worthless soldiers.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello once again, Readers!

Murtagh: Seriously? Can't you just say: "Here's the chapter"?

Me: Nope. Not for you anyway.

Eragon: Please hurry. Saphira might eat me any second now, she's anxious.

Me: Oh, really? Ok. Here is chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Alone in the Awakening.

"Alright. Dismiss your soldiers" Felix snapped.

"They will not interfere...they just want to see me kill you" Galbatorix replied. "In fact, I want you to call back your friends so they can watch you die. Oh, hang on, I'm more powerful" Galbatorix muttered some inaudible words and Felix heard a shriek. "Wrong spell. I may have killed one of them. Oops" Galbatorix shrugged. Felix gasped.

"Stay right there. I'm so coming back to split you in two" Felix growled. Galbatorix grinned and waved her away. Felix leapt over the hill and dashed toward the group. When Galaxeria saw Felix, she hummed softly and dipped her head, moving aside. Tears filled Felix's eyes as she looked down upon Eragon and Felicity. Arya was sobbing quietly into Firnen. Firnen roared as he looked at Saphira. "Oredas?" Felix whispered, kneeling in front of him. No response. Felix stood up and let her tears fall. "The spell will wear off when Galbatorix dies, or when his magic source dies. I do not believe that he has the magic in him" Felix growled. She stood up and walked swiftly back over the hill once more. "This will be the last day for one of us. Maybe even both of us"

"Hm, I highly doubt that. I think the only person to die today are your friends and you" Galbatorix yawned. Felix yelled and lunged at him. Galbatorix easily sidestepped the attack and Felix turned, angrier than ever. "Sorry, I think you missed my chest" Galbatorix snorted.

"I wasn't aiming for your chest" Felix replied. Galbatorix yelled as blood dripped from his wounded arm.

"Clever. Very clever" Galbatorix snarled.

"So...where's your magic source?" Felix smiled. Galbatorix laughed and held out his palm, showing a silver, glistening mark, only his palm wasn't shining brightly at all. "Galbatorix's dragon is dead" Felix whispered. Then, a huge, black shadow shielded all light from above the two. "What?" Felix coughed. "You stole him! You freak!" Felix yelled. Galbatorix smiled.

"My dragon was dead and it was hopeless. I had to do it. Anyway, he's mine now. Shruikan! Land!" Galbatorix commanded. Felix stared in utter awe. Shruikan was massive, bigger than Galaxeria, Firnen, Saphira and Oredas put together! Galbatorix mounted Shruikan and laughed coldly. "I'll see you another time. More like kill you now, actually" Shruikan knocked Felix down and put a cold claw into her chest. She coughed and slashed at the dragon's foot. Shruikan didn't seem to notice her, only dug his claw in deeper. Shruikan took off, releasing Felix. Felix yelled in frustration. Felix sat up slowly and looked down at herself. Blood coated her, wounds threatened her vision and balance. She stood up awkwardly, clutching her stomach. As she stepped over the hill and walked slowly toward the dragons and Riders, Galaxeria roared in frustration.

"Felix!" Arya cried, dashing toward her. Black flickered in her eyes and pain shot through her body. Something was going terribly awry.

_Little one? Is everything ok? _Galaxeria asked.

_Something's...terribly wrong..._ Felix whispered. _Poison...poison in...Shruikan's claws!_ Galaxeria roared. Arya stopped and backed up from Felix. Felix slowly stepped toward the fallen Eragon, Felicity and their dragons. "They aren't dead" Felix muttered. "Just stunned. You can heal them, Arya" Arya flinched.

"I'll try" she whispered, still keeping her distance from Felix. Arya muttered some words under her breath and closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly, Eragon coughed and sat up. Felix flinched and fell to her knees. Swallowing hard, she watched Felicity sit up. Arya wrapped her arms around Eragon and Firnen hummed next to Saphira, whom ejected a jet of flames. Still clutching her stomach, Felix closed her eyes. The poison was taking its course.

"Felix?" Felicity asked. Felix looked up at her friend, tears stinging her eyes. What was happening to Felix, only Galbatorix knew.

"I'm...I'm fine" Felix lied. Felicity knew.

"Era-" Felicity started.

"Shh! I'm fine" Felix snarled. Felicity backed away and called again.

"Eragon! Something's wrong with Felix!"

"Ugh!" Felix growled. Her stomach and arms were coated in blood, but Felix couldn't feel it. "I'm becoming...evil again" Felix whispered. Eragon was running toward Felix, but Felix could feel the evil taking over. Red and gold flashed in her eyes, she tasted blood in her mouth. Pointing her sword at Eragon viciously, she snarled. "Get away".

Me: So...did you like it?

Murtagh: Why aren't I in it?! Galbatorix is! It isn't fair.

Eragon: Stop complaining!

Me: Murtagh, I don't like you, and I'm writing the story! Go away!

Arya: Agreed.

Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


End file.
